Frost Clan Challenges
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: <html><head></head>Just what the tittle says.</html>
1. Autumn

One word challenge

Autumn was a loner. She never liked other cats, well she id once bu tat's in the past now, right? Today she was out hunting when something caught her eye. She sniffed the air, _cat._ "Come out where ever you are!" Autumn ordered. Nothing happened after a while so Autumn decided to threaten the cat. "Com out now or I'll hunt you done and rip out your heart!"

"No need to be sour missie." A voice called from the distance.

"I said come out!" Autumn shouted.

A tall thin black tom come out of the bushes. He had orange eyes and he was a bit on the fluffy side. "Who are you?" Autumn asked.

"Grasspaw of Windclan. And you?" Grasspaw asked.

"A cat." Autumn mewed.

Grasspaw rolled is eyes, "I'll call you Missie then until you give you real name."

"Cats have called me worse." Autumn shrugged, "Now, Grasspaw, why are you here?"

"I lost my way way back to camp." Grasspaw answered.

"And that involves me because..."

"It doesn't, Missie, now if you'll excuse me I must be going before it gets dark." Grasspaw began to leave but Autumn decided to stop him.

"What clan are you from?" Autumn asked.

"Windclan." Grasspaw answered obviously annoyed until the question really set in. "Are you from a clan?" he pestered.

"Used to," Autumn sighed remembering her past but stopped. _Don't go soft now Autumn. Stay away from the past and it won't become your future. _"but that's none of your business." Autumn looked up at th sky. The sun was already beginning to set, "you won't make it before dark so I guess it's best if you come with me fo night. ONLY or tonight. Got it?"

"Of course I do, Missie." Grasspaw smirked. Now it was Autumn's turn to smirk.

She began to walk the way she came. When Grasspaw didn't follow she turned around to face him. "Are you coming or not?" she asked. Grasspaw picked up his pace and tried to walk beside Autumn but she was always one step ahead of him.

Soon they reached a small run down Twoleg shack. "We're going in there?" Grasspaw asked.

"Of course we are! Now hurry up." Autumn answered. She slid in a gap in the shack and Grasspaw wasn't far behind. Inside there two beds of moss.

"Someone is here with you?" Grasspaw asked.

..."No. You take the one to left." Autumn told him. Grasspaw gave a nod of respect and set to walk on his nest. Autumn grabbed a mouse from her fresh kill pile and began to eat. Once Grasspaw was satisfied he lay down and looked at Autumn questionly.

"We're you a warrior?" he asked.

"What?!" Autumn asked almost choking on he mouse.

"Back when you were in a clan, were you a warrior."

Autumn finished the ret of her mouse before answering. "Yes, I was." Autumn answered settling down in her nest.

"In which clan?"

"River, Thunder, Wind or Shadow it doesn't matter. I left and I'm never coming back."

"I'm not asking for you to come back, I was just wondering what tale you have to tell."

"Well, there is no tale to tell. Now go to sleep. You're leaving at dawn." Autun looked over and saw ow scrawny te poor thing was. _Stupid code, letting apprentice starve to death while te elders get fat and lazy. _"Why don't you get a bite to eat while you're at it." Grasspaw nodded and grabbed he small mouse. "For goodness sake! Just take the rabbit!" Autumn huffed. Grasspaw didn't argue as he trade th scrawny mouse for plump rabbit.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"No ned to thank me. It's my fault you're so scrawny." with that Autumn closed and went into a deep slumber.

...

In the morning Autumn woke to see that Grasspaw was gone. "Grasspaw... GRASSPAW WHERE ARE YOU!" Autumn shouted getting little frighted.

"I'm over here Missie." come a voice. Autunm truned to see Grasspaw with a Jack Rabbit at his feet.

"What's this?" Autunm asked.

"A thank you gift." Grasspaw answered.

"I didn't do much."

"You gave me a place o stay even if you didn't know me."

"You would have been fine on your own."

"I don' know about that. These are dog infestive lands you know."

"Believe me, I know." Autumn snarled remembering the fights she fought to call this place her own.

"Anyways thank you. Now I must go." Grasspaw bowed hs head in respect before starting off. Seeing him go triggered a feeling Autumn hadn't felt for years.

"Did you eat already?" Autumn shouted. Grasspaw turned to face her.

"That wasn't the first Jack Rabbit I caught." Grasspaw smiled. A silence came so Autumn decided to break it.

"Don't tell anyone about me!" she yowled.

"I won't! Will you be here if I ever come back?"

"Maybe, maybe not!"

Grasspaw had come a bit closer so they were a cat away from each other. "It's Autumn." Autumn smiled.

"What?" Grasspaw asked.

"My name, it's Autumn. Now off with you so you can get back to your clan before dark." Autumn smiled.

Greenpaw started off again only tun back once and yell, "You know what, I prefer Missie."


	2. Sorrow

Challenge, Sorrow.

"CROWPAW!" Poppypaw screamed. She dodged between fights and sometimes scratched back for good measure. "CROWPAW!" She screamed, louder. Some fights stopped when they heard the scream. "CROWPAW!" She yelled, yet even louder. Soon she was beside her brother, a silky gray tom. A jaw mark was at his neck and blood flowing from it, fast. It was late to save him. He was dead.

"No." she heard someone whisper. She didn't bother to see who it was. She already knew it was one of Crowpaw's best of friends, second to Poppypaw of course. Beside her was Greenpaw, a black tom with green eyes. Poppypaw collapsed to the floor weeping over her dead brother. "No." Greenpaw cried, louder this time. He was soon lying beside Poppypaw, crying hid heart out too. The fighting had stopped. Both Shadowclan and Windclan were at a stand still.

"Why did you have to come!" Shouted one of Poppypaw's closet friends, Mosspaw. "WHY?!" She repeated.

"We're sorry..." began a Windclan cat.

"Sorry doesn't bring back the dead!" Mosspaw yelled making the Windclan cat cower in fear.

"Leave us." Brookstar ordered.

"You will not..." Started Silverstar, the leader of Windclan.

"Leave us and don't come back ever again." Brookstar ordered with a snarl.

Silverstar left leading her clan behind her.

Brookstar went to Poppypaw's side. She too was crying since Poppypaw and Crowpaw were her kits. Brookstar's mate, Poppypaw's father, Oaktail was with too. Mosspaw gave Poppypaw a nod of support before getting Greenpaw away from Crowpaw to give the family some peace.

Crowpaw wasn't the only who had died. Rosepetal, a warrior, and Swampfoot, an elder, had also died. Right now though, only Crowpaw and Windclan were on her mind. _Why? _Was the only question in Poppypaw's head right. Why this, why now, why bring so much sorrow over some stupid piece of land. Windclan could have for all she cared. All Poppypaw wanted was her brother back.

"He's already begun his journey to Starclan." A cat assured Poppypaw couldn't look away from her brother's face but she could tell it was Dawnpaw, the Medicine Cat's apprentice.

"I want him with me now." Poppypaw cried.

"Hush dear." her mother soothed. Poppypaw looked up at Brookstar.

"Why did it have to be him? Why? Why not someone else? Why did it happen to my brother, your son."

"I don't know dear. All we can do is wait to see him again.

"Can you take to the Moonstone next time you go." Poppypaw asked. Brookstar looked down at her with a puzzled look. "Can you take me to the Moonstone so I can see Crowpaw again the next time you go?"

"Of course dear. I'll take Dustpaw too since she lost her mother. They were so close." I didn't like Dustpaw much but she wasn't caring right now. She'd worry about it later. I gave my mother a nod.

Soon the 3 bodies would be buried. Brookstar, Oaktail and Poppypaw would burry Crowpaw. Swampfoot's son, Redclaw would burry him with his mate's help. Dustpaw and her older sister, Whiteheart.

When Brookstar and Oaktail began to dig a hole under Crowpaw's favorite tree, Poppypaw noticed something. She sniffed the jaw mark on Crowpaw's neck and realized it was not the sent of Windclan but the scent of Shadowclan and that wasn't because Crowpaw was a Shadowclan cat it was because the sent of the jaw mark had that Shadowclan sent put, like every cat, it had its own touch. This cat's touch was ginger sent mixed with mint. "I will find your murderer brother," Poppypaw whispered in her brother's ear, "If it's the last thing I do." With that she licked Crowpaw's wound clean and then again once on the check. As Poppypaw watched her parentslower her brother's body she knew would keep her vow, no matter the costs.


	3. Thunder

Word Challenge for Rosekit

Dawnkit woke up at the first crack of lighting. Her littermates, Snowkit and Breezekit, were huddled by their mother, Gingerheart. "What's happening?" Dawnkit asked, joining her littermates.

"A thunderstorm." Gingerheart answered.

"Oh," Dawnkit mewed cuddling a little closer to her mother. Another crack sounded and the other 2 litters(one of 3 another of only 1) the other denmothers, Silverstorm and Rainclaw, were making sure their kits were safe and sound.

"When will it be over?" Snowkit asked as another crack sounded as the tunder rolled on.

"Soon." Gingerheat assured.

After a few more lighting strikes Gingerheart smelled something a little funny. "Is that...?" Silverstrom asked huddling her on kit closer as if afraid to finish the sentence.

Gingerheart nodded. "Smoke."

"Quick," Rainclaw huffed picking up her daughter, Leafkit. "Get as many as you can. Others will come for them as well as us." Rainclaw dashed out looking for a good place to put her kit down so she could get the rest.

"Rainclaw's right," Gingerheart huffed, "Silverstorm take your kit and I'll take one of mine." She looked down at her kits aswell as Rainclaw's, "The rest of you stay together until a Thunderclan cat comes to get you." With that Gingerheart picked up Snowkit and dashed out with Silverstorm to find a safeplace for the kits.

"Will they be back soon?" Vinekit, one of Rainclaw's kits, asked.

"they'll come back don't worry." Breezekit assured. It wasn't long before 2 warriors came in.

"We've found a safe place for you," a black tom huffed, "We'll take you too there. Your mothers will be waiting." The black tom picked up Goldkit and dashed out.

The golden brown she-cat stayed only to say, "Someone will come for you two." she assured Vinekit and Dawnkit before taking Breezekit away.

"Where are they going?" Vinekit asked walking over to cuddle with Dawnkit.

"Somewhere safe." Dawnkit smiled. It took awhile but 3 cats, an apprentice and 2 warriors, came.

"Rockpaw, go on ahead and tell the mothers their kits are safe." a ginger-red she-cat(the deputy, Cloverfur) told the apprentice. He nodded and dashed out as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Have you come to help us get out of the Thunderstorm?" Vinekit asked, in no rush.

"Yes young one we are." the she-cat smiled, "Flowerpelt, take the younger one while I take the older one." Cloverfur ordered. Flowerpelt nodded and picked up Vinekit while Cloverfur picked up Dawnkit.

They soon were outside and a horror stood before Dawnkit. The thunderstorm had not only brought thunder and lighting but also fire.

Fire was at the trees already. Cats were all about trying to get other cats out of camp. Smoke filled the air while the thunderstorm rolled on. The rain hadn't come to Thunderclan Camp yet but it soon will and hopefully before the fire got to camp. Flowertail followed Cloverfur. The rushed out of Camp and into the unknown(Thunderclan territory) and they were al headed for the lake.


	4. Scared

Scared

Listen my story starts back at Riverclan camp, then to Riverclan territory. It had started out as normal day for me until something happened that me feel something I on't want to feel ever again, scared. My name's Vinepaw and here's my story.

...m.m...

I went over and picked myself a nice plump fish to eat.

I went back to the apprentice den where my two best friends, Smallpaw and Pebblepaw, were waiting for me. "Oh! Nice catch!" Smallpaw msiled noticing my fish. Smallpaw had a pelt as white as snow an eyes as green as a leaf.

Smallpaw had a small minnow while Pebblepaw was devouring a medim sized rabbit. "That's nice," she mumbled. I sat down between them and began to eat my fish.

"What are you doing?" My mentor, Dazzlestripe, asked looking down me with eyes the color of gold. She had fur the color of silver that, _dazzled,_ in the sun.

"Eating." I answered.

"You'll have time for that later, Vinepaw. Spottedstar has asked us and a few others to go on a border patrol. Maybe give catch something while we're at it."

"Okay," I sighed taking a big bite out of my fish. "See you gals later."

"Can I finish your fish?" Pebblepaw asked, already finished with her rabbit.

Smallpaw and I share a laugh, "Sure," I smile.

"Come on Vinepaw! We're leaving now!" Dazzlestripe called.

"Coming!" I answered running toward the patrol.

There was only 5 warriors and 2 apprentices in the patrol. Well one if you're not counting me. The other apprentice was Stonepaw, a gray tom with orange eyes. His mentor, also on the patrol, was Mudpelt, a brown tabby she-cat. The other 3 warriors were Minnowtail(black she-cat) Branchfur(golden brown tom) and Bushclaw(white and black tom).

We set out to patrol the border between Thunderclan and Riverclan. Stonepaw and I played around for awhile. "I bet you I'm the faster one." he sneered.

"You are not," I smiled back, "I am."

"Race you to the river!" Stonepaw called already rushing on ahead.

"Cheater!" I called running after him.

I dodged trees and jumped over anything I could. Soon we were neck and neck. By the time we got to the river I was 3 cats ahead of him. "Clearer I'm the winner." I boasted.

"What to do another one?" Stonepaw asked. I shook my head walking over to the stones. Stonepaw and I almost fell in when Stonepaw lost his footing. Never the less, we got across.

On the other side we decided we'd wait for the warriors to catch up. That is, until Stonepaw fell into the river. "Help!" he cried, "Vinepaw! Anycat! Help!"

I was running beside the river bank as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw an over hanging branch towering over the river. I leapt onto it and reached down just in time to grab my brother by the nap of his fur and hurl him up to me. He rushed off the branch and I followed. "That, was close." he huffs.

"I know." I smile, glad that he's safe.

"Uh, sis, where are we?" Stonepaw asked.

"What do you mean where are we..." I stop when I relies that we weren't in Riverclan territory anymore. Now the scent of the unknown filled the air. "Oh, my, gosh. We're lost." I whisper.

"You think." Stonepaw whispers back.

I turn around and start walking the way we came. "Where we going now?" Stonepaw asks.

"Home." I answer.

"Not if I have a say," a deep, growling voice comments.

"Stonepaw, was that you?" I ask.

"No, princess. it was me, Bloodcry." I turn around to see a giant, black dog standing behind Stonepaw, who was turned around too. I sniffed the air to realize he wasn't alone. Other dogs were around him. Stonepaw and I turned around to see a big, golden retriever blocking our path.

"Hello, kits." she coos.

My breathing gets heavy and I turn to see Stonepaw is scared stiff. No way he's gonna talk. "What do you want." I growl.

"Ah, a brave one I see." Bloodcry smiles, "All we want is food for our hungry pack." Bloodcry advances while I stand my ground.

"You want to know what our favorite dish is?" the she-dog asks.

"What?" I ask as terror begins to fill me inside and out.

"Cat." she answers. I stood there, frozen like my brother. My breath becomes quick and thin. Her answer rings through the air. For the first time in my life I'm completely, truly, scared.


	5. Joy

Joy

Tumblepaw, Orchidpaw and Screechpaw were with all with their mentors in different parts of Thunderclan Territory. Tumblepaw and his mentor, Glorystripe, were by the border line between Windclan and Thunderclan. Orchidpaw and her mentor Morningyawn were a the Riverclan and Thunderclan border. Screechpaw and his mentor Nightbird were sorta in the middle of Thunderclan Territory.

Each apprentice had to find a different mentor. Tumblepaw was to find Morningyawn, Orchidpaw was to find Nightbird and Screechpaw was to find Glorystripe. When Dewstar(Thunderclan leader) made her call, they'd start.

"YARROW!" Dewstar wailed. Like bullets all three apprentices set off to find the other mentors.

Tumblepaw snaked across the ground using his sense of hearing, sight and smell to find Morningyawn. Screechpaw could only use his sense of sight and smell since one of ears was deaf so it was really hard to hear at times. Still, he was making his was quickly to Glorystripe. Now, Orchidpaw, a blind white she-cat, could only use her sense of hearing and smell to find Nightbird. Luckily, Nightbird wasn't that far off so she found him before any of the others. (Her super keen sense of smell and speed helped her out with that)

"Got you!" Orchidpaw smiled. as she pounced on the mentor.

"Great job Orchidpaw! You have passed the test! Let's go to Dewstar so we can give the good news!" Nightbird smiled starting off toward the Thunderclan camp where Dewstar would be waiting.

Screechpaw was next finding Glorystripe hidden in a blueberry bush. "I have conjured the great Glorystripe!" Screechpaw smiled cheerfully.

"Not totally Screechpaw but you have found me. Come and let us find Dewstar and your sister Orchidpaw who I believe is already on her way," Glorystripe said a bit louder then she would at the average cat. Screechpaw gave an eager nod and followed Glorystripe down to Thunderclan camp.

Tumblepaw was the last to find his mentor for Morningyawn was all the way up in tree. "I found you Morningyawn! Now please come on down because I deadly afraid of heights!" Tumblepaw yelled up at the deputy.

"Oh, all right," Morningyawn grinned as she came down. Once she had landed on the lush, green grass below them they started their way back to Thunderclan camp.

Once they got there Orchidpaw and Screechpaw were already waiting for them. Dewstar gave a blissful smile to the 3 apprentices before calling the clan to a clan meeting. Once everyone was there she gestured Tumblepaw, Orchidpaw and Screechpaw to came up front and join her as their mother, Blackheart, and father, Berrypelt, smiled at them bursting with pride.

"Today we celebrate these 3 apprentices of Thunderclan," Dewstar started her voice ringing throughout the camp causing everyone to silent. "They have shown there great skills by finding the others' mentors. They all succeeding in that final test so I am glade to start present these 3 apprentices to life of a warrior," Dewstar smiled, "Orchidpaw, would you please come forward," Orchid paw did, "You have shown us your great loyalty to others and quick thinking throughout your training. You also have a great care for others when they are in need. I am glad to say that from now on you will known as Orchidheart!" Orchidpaw, now Orchidheart, bowed her head in respect before going back to brothers.

"Screechpaw, would you please some here," the black tom went up with a goofy smile on his face, "You have shown us you have great bravery and humor throughout your training. Also, like your name you a very loud. I am proud to give you the name Screechowl," Screechpaw-I mean Screechowl, gave a low and respectful bow to bow before going back to join his siblings.

"Tumblepaw, please come forward," the gray speckled tom did just that, "Throughout your life you have shown us you have a great sense of wisdom and friendship. You also have brought great joy to clan with mostly everything you do. It is my great joy and pleasure to give you the name Tumblejoy." Tumblepaw, now Tumblejoy, went back to join Orchidheart and Screechowl. "Welcome, young warriors, to Thunderclan." Dewstar finished. "Orchidheart! Screechowl! Tumblejoy!" Thunderclan began to shout as the 3 new warriors began to feel something burn inside of them. That something was joy.


End file.
